


Federally Mandated Group Therapy and Other Avengers Initiatives

by ZoosWho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, stevetonysecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoosWho/pseuds/ZoosWho
Summary: Steve has a throne of blankets and Tony is wearing the puffiest of coats.





	Federally Mandated Group Therapy and Other Avengers Initiatives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessequicksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/gifts).



> for jessequicksters <3 Happy Holidays! I brought you fluff.

“Federally mandated group therapy.” Tony said at the window. 

Steve sighed in agreement. The two of them were the only ones in the ski cabin. The ski cabin the whole Avengers team had been _encouraged_ to go to by their federally appointed therapist. Fury had had a look of pure glee on his face when he handed over the brochures. 

“Saving the world just doesn’t have the perks it used to.” Steve answered.

Tony humphed, “Saving the galaxy, you mean. The universe, in fact. And I end up in group therapy.” Tony was wearing the most ridiculous, puffy, baby blue coat. It made him look like he should be wading in a kiddie pool. 

“At least the others are having fun." Steve sighed. 

Steve had made an executive decision for his own sanity that he wasn’t going to frolic in the snow. Steve could ski, yes, and probably snowboard, ice skate, toboggan, and odds were on him surviving an avalanche too. But frankly he'd been there, done that, had the survivors guilt to prove it (or so the good therapist said). If it was his choice, and as long as there was no federally appointed psychiatrist actually in the cabin with them it was, he wasn't going to prance around in the icy snow. He preferred the dry cabin and roaring fire and mug of cheap reconstituted powdered cocoa burning against his palm. The fact that he had commandeered every comforter in the cabin, including Tony’s goose down duvet, and the cushions from the couch to keep himself warm, well, that was just an extra bonus.

"Sure. Clint's stuck on a sled between Wilson and Barnes. That's a disaster waiting to happen." Tony glanced out the window like maybe he could see them if he tried. "Letting those three share a room is a mistake. We're all gonna end up drinking salt in our coffee or taped to our beds."

Steve snorted, “They wouldn’t dare touch Nat.” 

Tony turned from the window to glare at him, puffy coat wheezing as he twisted, “She left for the slopes five minutes after our arrival. With the way she ski’s, she’s probably halfway back to New York by now. She’s the only one of us who’s going to escape this madness.”

Steve had to agree. The therapist had thought a week of bonding time would help solidify them as a healthy family-like unit. Seeing as they’d been through such unique experiences together that only they could really understand, what with time traveling and defeating Thanos and everything. Tragically, Fury had agreed. 

In the kitchen, something dinged happily. Tony perked up. “Oh, my coffee.”

Steve snuggled down into his cocoon of warmth, sipping chocolate and watching as Tony wandered out and back into the den, now clutching his coffee. Though as he tried to drink it the sleeves of his coat barely let him bring his mug to his face. 

Steve snorted, "You look like the stay-puft man."

Tony sniffed and patted down the sides of his coat. "Designer stay-puft man maybe."

Steve didn't even bother to look up from his cocoa. "It looks certifiable."

“You should talk. You must have every blanket in the house wrapped around you right now." Tony surveyed Steve and his throne of comforters and cushions with a judgmental eyebrow lift. 

Steve tightened the blankets around his shoulders, “I saved the world-”

“Universe.” Tony interrupted.

“-I’ve earned these blankets.” Steve finished pointedly.

“And I’ve earned the right to this coat.” Tony countered.

Steve eyed him and his steaming coffee, "And how's it working for ya?"

Tony pursed his lips and didn’t meet his eyes. "It isn't. I'm fucking freezing.” Then he stared Steve’s pile again and set down his coffee. “Move over, Capsicle, I'm getting in on this monopoly."

"Not in that coat, your not! I barely got in here. If you ruin my pile I'll drop you in a snow drift!" 

Tony was already pulling back the blankets and letting in a wash of cold air. "Tough words from someone I know for a fact won't step one foot outside." Nevertheless, Tony quick shrugged off his marshmallow coat, then followed by pulling off his slippers too. Tony wiggled into the blanket pile through the neck, hands on Steve shoulders and body pressed close until he was more or less in Steve's lap, pulling blankets closed in front of him. Steve had one awkward arm out over his own head, rescuing his cocoa.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a selfish, selfish man Stark?"

Tony shifted against him, "What, like today?"

Steve slurped his mug in response. Tony twisted to give him the stink eye, but then his face went wanting and he turned to look where he'd left his coffee on the side table, still steaming.

"What a shame." Steve smiled.

"Tell me the truth, you're really a villain aren't you?" Tony asked, looking back at him. "Share that with me." Tony worked an arm free and reached for Steve's drink.

Steve gripped him around the waist tight, keeping him in place. "I don't think so. I’m already sharing enough. You choose this path, now you suffer for it."

"I thought we were friends, but now I find out you're nothing but a villain masquerading as a hero, hoarding drinks for yourself."

"Not all of them.” Steve said, keeping his mug up high, “I don't want your coffee. It's all yours, you just have to go and get it." 

Steve sipped his cocoa again, outright grinning now.

"That's it G.I. Joe, the cocoa's mine." Tony twisted in one quick move, straddling Steve’s hips and lunging for the mug. Steve quick jerked the mug back up high, feeling cocoa spill on his fingers, and held Tony back, arm tight around him. 

Tony slumped against him with a huff, narrowing his eyes, “Using super strength is playing dirty.”

“Me? You invaded my blankets and spilled my cocoa-” but Tony had a soft smile on his face and something stilled in Steve at the sight of it. 

Something else had happened while they saved the universe: Steve and Tony became friends. History changed and with it so did their relationship. They both smiled and laughed in ways Steve couldn’t remember them ever doing before. They were slowly rewriting their story. Where once they had been broken, too angry and too scarred to work together. Now- _now_ they circled each other, like stars drawn inevitably together. 

Steve held Tony’s gaze. He wasn’t tethered to the past anymore, the future he wanted was here. In his arms. 

He leaned in a pressed his lips against Tony’s, light and bare. An invitation. Tony’s eyes went a little wide, but he kissed back and hummed a little in his throat. 

When they separated Tony smirked at him, raised a mug to his lips, and took a long, loud slurp of cocoa. "I win."


End file.
